Dancing hopes
by AnimeTricia
Summary: "Sakura slowed down slowly, she had to stop soon, the dance had to be continued with a partner. right on cue, she was lifted into the air" Could be made into a story if reviewed :D
1. Chapter 1

Sighing, Sakura placed her books down and looked up, her reflection staring right at her.

She was currently in the dance studio, studying for the upcoming exams, but sadly the whole school seemed to have that idea.

The library was packed with students, all silently studying for the coming exams; some were even sitting on the floor.

She didn't have any choice but to come here.

Sakura stood up and walked around, how long has it been since she stepped in here?

She did a little twirl, a smile gracing her face.

How long has it been since she last danced? She asked herself.

She used to be Sakura Haruno, The amazing dancer form Konoha High, the Sugar Plum fairy in Nutcracker and the Princess in Swan Lake.

Sakura continued her little dance, twirling and swaying, just as she was taught. Even with such contained movements, Sakura still looked like a graceful swan. But then again, she _has _been dancing since she was 3, dancing was as easy as breathing to her.

What happened?

_He_ happened.

Sasuke Uchiha, the school heartthrob was in the dance team, and like any other girl, Sakura fell head over heels for him. And fate seemed to want to bring them together, they had almost the same classes, he sat next to her in most of them and even in dancing, _he_ was _her_ partner.

But everything turned upside down in a second.

It was Valentine's Day and Sakura had finally convinced herself to confess to Sasuke.

When she finally reached the dance studio, she only felt her heart shatter when she saw him kissing her friend, her _best_ friend to be exact.

And that's where everything turned upside down.

She could no longer look at Sasuke without her heart breaking, she could not look at her best friend without screaming. She couldn't look at both of them as they laughed together and flirted in dance.

So, she did the only thing which can save her from heartbreak.

She threw away her love.

She gave up on her dream.

She quit Dance.

And she stopped dancing.

Sure, Tsunade their Dance instructor was shocked, but respected her decision anyway, and let her _dear_ friend take her place.

So here she was, no longer Haruno Sakura, the beautiful dancer of Konoha high, but just…

Sakura.

Sakura turned and took her iPod out of her bag, turning her music on and letting the music dance through the air.

She recognized it.

It was the song of her last dance piece.

Sakura started moving her feet and hands, all of them taking familiar positions as I danced her solo.

This dance was her last dance piece before she quit, Romeo and Juliet, where she danced the part of Juliet.

She danced gracefully, she closed her eyes. Sakura had memorized these steps like the back of her hand.

Leaping in the air, she felt the slight strain of her muscles due to not dancing for a while, but she ignored it.

She missed the feeling of her hair flowing as she danced, the slight wind in her hair, and she even missed the slight straining of muscles.

She was so engrossed in the feeling of dancing again that she didn't hear the door creak open.

Sakura slowed down slowly, she had to stop soon. The starting of the dance was a solo, but it was to be soon continued with a partner.

But as if right on cue, she was lifted into the air, just like how the dance was supposed to be.

Shocked at first, but Sakura recognized the hand that raised her up. They danced together, Sakura and him, as Sakura tried to avoid looking at him, but couldn't help but slip a few glances at him.

All too soon the music stopped just like the dance as the iPod switched to another song.

Breaking out of the last dance step, which required them to freeze, Sakura walked towards her music player and switched it off.

"You seem to still be able to dance," Her partner said.

Sakura pretended not to hear it.

"Quite well too," The voice complimented.

Sakura continued to ignore him as she proceeded to pack her books.

"So why did you quit?" He asked.

Sakura froze, before giving him a quick comeback.

"It's none of your business Sasuke." She replied rudely, before heading towards the door, but his next sentence stopped him.

"You're needed back on Dance."

Sakura stopped walking and Sasuke took it as a sign to continue.

"You must have heard that Ino has broken her leg and can't dance, with the Dance competition coming up we need another good dancer."

Sakura turned and nodded,

"And the club needs me to dance so that they can win." She completed the sentence for him.

Sasuke nodded, "You're an amazing dancer even better than Ino maybe."

Sakura could only stare at him.

Sasuke sighed. "All in all, it's your choice. Even if you don't join and Konoha loses to the Sound High's Dance team, I will never blame you, though I can't say the same about the others." He said, smirking at the end.

Glaring at him, Sakura turned her back and faced the door.

"Tell Tsunade I'll give her the answer tomorrow." She replied before opening the studio door to go out.

"And so you know," Sasuke said again.

Sakura only continued her actions.

"I broke up with Ino yesterday, you might want to start comforting her."

Sakura froze before giving Sasuke's signature reply.

"Hn," She grunted before leaving.

But if any body could see her face, there was a slight smile, and usual sadness in her eyes was replaced with a hint of hope.

Maybe she could give dancing another try after all


	2. info on dancing hopes

Hay guys, just wanted to inform you that those who wanted a sequel that its up, dancing hopes: journey to the top, please read and review!


End file.
